1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an intake device of a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 5-238438 (JP 5-238438 A) describes a vehicle configured such that a discharge device such as a discharge antenna is attached to an engine of a vehicle or a member associated with the engine, so that high-voltage electricity, static electricity, or the like generated from an engine portion or stored in the engine portion is discharged and released outside, so as to improve fuel efficiency accordingly.